Last Heroes
by Hedgehog in the mist
Summary: The adventures of the Rocket Power crew, leaded by Conroy. Sudden avalanche of feelings.
1. Chapter 1:Gotta do something with Conroy

Fanfic: Last Heroes.  
  
Genre: Adventure/ Romance.  
  
Paring: Otto/ Twister, Reggie/ Sam.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for the slash.  
  
Summary: The adventures of the Rocket Power crew, leaded by Conroy. Sudden avalanche of feelings.  
  
New characters: The leader of the hippy commune and a handsome woman from the lake.  
  
Special thanks: To Ms. Frosty for the translation.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I wish I could...  
  
Chapter 1. Got to do something with Conroy.  
  
The last day of the school. Each, from the first- grader to the future student, was waiting for that day at the Ocean Shores. What could we say about those who practically lived with the fresh air of the streets? It seemed incredibly hard to sit through those dumb lessons for Otto and Twister and in neighbor class for Reggie and Sam. Time had practically stood still. Conroy, who didn't seem to notice this, slowly was drifting to sleep, while reading the lesson plan. Seemed like everyone were asleep, unable to take the heat in the classroom. Eddie was simply laying on the desk, with his usual mask taken off. Sherry was daydreaming about the romance with the Hollywood star. Otto, as usual, had seen himself on the top of the world. Twister, who kept pace with him seen Otto by his side in his dreams. That was the reason of his embraced smile, everyone, who somehow didn't drift to sleep could see that. Nobody could guess what was Conroy dreaming about. Although he saw a beautiful lass, who was rising from big lake...They were looking into each other's eyes... Need to feel sorry for the Crazy Town owner. All his dreams, bright and impressive, were connected to the legend, which he had heard in Shore ShaÑk a couple of days ago... The café, as it had always been, was overflowing with people. Conroy came to have a banana cocktail, so he could refresh after the hot day. All seats were taken, except for one, where a strange man happened to be sitting. He seemed to be about 40 years old or so. Hands were all in bracelets and his unruly and untidy hair, seemed to remind Conroy of something good and familiar.  
  
-Good day. –Conroy greeted stranger.- Do you mind if I sit here for a little bit?  
  
-As the John Lennon said: There's nothing new under the sun. Peace. Take a seat, you look tired, brother.  
  
-I don't think I have seen you here before. How did you get here?  
  
-Haven't you ever met the free inhabitant, who was trying to achieve the harmony by making music and love?  
  
-So, that means you are hippy, then what brings you here, in town, where people are dependent on human laws?  
  
-She asked me, I couldn't refuse Her desire...  
  
-Who?  
  
-You'll get to know soon, brother. She is the child of a nature. She just don't have the power to resist the call of the love no more. And it seems like she's tired to be alone. She's looking for a chosen one. And you will probably be him.  
  
-Who is she?- Conroy asked with a surprise. The story of an elderly hippy began to scare him.  
  
A beautiful lass from the lake. –he briefly responded. Putting his sunglasses on, he got up from the table and headed off his way, leaving Mr. Blank in confusion.  
  
Conroy couldn't get to sleep all night, no matter how much he tried to push the thought away, a beautiful lass from the lake somehow got back to his mind again. He thought of like she was scary one, yet so charming and delightful...He had heard this story in his childhood. Far away from the city, somewhere in the mountains, a lake could be found. According to the legends, a charming lass happened to live there...  
  
And whoever kisses her, will be her chosen one for the rest of the life.  
  
The next day in the park, Conroy couldn't help but to sleep right. Those nightmares seemed to bug him a lot...  
  
-What's up with you, dude? You look like a tax inspection had been giving you beating up all night.- Otto asked, fulfilling his ordinary head- spinning stunt on the ramp.  
  
-Yeah, you look awful. –Twister added, looking dreamily at his best friend. Nothing could change poor Twister, all his feelings were plainly written on his face.  
  
-You are close to the truth, my friend. I had the terrible night.- Conroy replied.  
  
-What's the matter?- Reggie asked.  
  
-I saw a...lass in my dream.-he sighed.  
  
Sam, who happened to put his roller-blades on at the moment, instantly fell on the ground. Otto just gave him a wicked smile.  
  
-Nothing's going to change your landing on your butt, Squid.  
  
-We'll see about that. –Sammy muttered. –Who's that girl, Conroy?  
  
-She doesn't exist. It's all about that legend, which a man from the café told me. And I can't get it off my head!  
  
-Maybe you should go see a doctor? Who knows what things might be in your head?- Twister put in a remark.  
  
-I think you got him wrong, Twist. –Otto mentioned. –I think he's just in love. Twister looked attentively at his best friend, something moved inside his heart.  
  
-Oh! I get it! But, Conroy, you're not going to kiss her, right? It's disgusting!  
  
-I didn't fall in love with anyone!- Conroy yelled.- I just need to...get some sleep. Have fun without me, okay?- he said then a little bit calmly. -Uh, Conroy went to meet his girlfriend!- Otto laughed.  
  
-Shut up, Otto, it could happen.- Reggie told him.  
  
-Oh, sure, but not with me. There's no human on the whole planet, who can make me feel like that. Right, Twist?  
  
Twister seemed to be distracted from everything, he kept looking at Otto, so he could barely hear his question.  
  
-Seriously, I think something's wrong with Conroy. Why does he bother so much about that stupid legend?  
  
-Sorry, but what's the legend about? –Sam asked.  
  
-It's simple: In the lake, which happens to be in the mountains a girl lives, and if you kiss her, you will have to traipse around her all day and all night. Who needs that?  
  
-And I've heard she makes your dreams come true.- Twister said, switching on his camera.  
  
-I don't believe in this stuff. We just got to do something with Conroy, something's bothering him. 


	2. Chapter 2:Sudden offer

Chapter 2. "Sudden offer."  
  
The vacation started. The life of all students definitely switched into the good side, so the crew could finally spend more time together. From day to day Conroy seemed to be gloomier and gloomier. Otto and Twister were giggling on the sly, but reasonable Reggie could stop them on time. All of them, no matter how did they treat Conroy, understood that they had to do something. But what could they do, nobody knew.  
  
All of a sudden a welcome guest appeared at the Rocket house. Although for Raymundo, Breezy's appearance wasn't such a big surprise. He was waiting for her like the bird was waiting for the spring coming and writing letters with a request to come every week. Although Reggie had made friends with that merry woman for a long time ago, she instantly understood, that soon they would lack Raymundo's attention.  
  
-Breezy, I need to talk to you.  
  
-Is this about my reporter's supplies? I brought you some interesting material.- She said, smiling and opened her purse.  
  
-No, we'll discuss it later, but thanks anyway. Well...the thing is: my friend got a problem.  
  
-Well, tell me, friend, what can I do?  
  
-It seems like he can't get his mind away from the girl, which doesn't exist. And it terribly influences him, he doesn't eat and he doesn't sleep. If we don't do something, Conroy's going to freak! -Is he the owner of the Crazy Town?  
  
-That's right.- Reggie nodded.  
  
-Than why don't you gather everyone and go to search for the adventures? This will be a friend-like camp. He needs to relax a little. And by the way, maybe that girl really exists, after all?- Breezy smiled mysteriously.  
  
-Sounds awesome! But he will never admit, that he loves her! And I don't think Conroy is going to leave his park without someone to look after it.  
  
-Trust me, sister; I think I can take care of this.  
  
-Thanks, Breezy, you're the best.  
  
-Absolutely agree with you, Regg.- said Raymundo, entering the room. He had a big dish of fruits with himself. Breezy smiled at him slightly and Ray, who blushed at that, suddenly lost the balance and fell down on the floor. Woman laughed and helped him up. Reggie took out her skateboard and went out in search of adventures. Something indefinite was happening inside her soul.  
  
At this sunny day, Twister happened to be at home, it wasn't that he really wanted to be inside 4 walls. The week before the vacation he had happened to get a detention. Who could ever think that a spelling test would come up the day before the vacation? That's what Twister hated most in life- tests. And here's the result- the lowest grade in the whole class. His mom had never punished him for bad grades, but further more, Lars shifted the blame on him for drawing all over on pictures of aunt Clotilde, so Mrs. Rodriguez decided to punish him. Three days without having any fun, being alone with his thoughts. Although Twister hardly reminded of thinker. As Reggie, and especially Otto thought, it was unordinary and cruel detention. Doing nothing for just an hour, Twister turned into wild patient from the psychiatric clinic. The only thing he could do was pounding the wall with his head, until the rest of his onerous mind won't leave him.  
  
-Why don't you clean up your room, sweetie? –Asked Mrs. Rodriguez, opening the door slightly.  
  
Twister looked at her with his dumb look and fell back on his bed in which a pit formed a long time ago from the endless laying on it. Mother only shook her head and banged the door. The lock flicked on the other side of the door.  
  
Without knowing what else to do, Twister pulled out the drawing album and crayons. Not so long ago he discovered some kind of creative qualities and now he used it to the utmost, because the camera, because of the same detention, had been put in his dad's closet and the key Raul always kept with himself on his neck.  
  
At first, Twister imagined his brother Lars with big horns. It seemed like a fascinating pastime for him: to mock his own brother. Next, he drew himself, two times higher than him. And a beautiful black and white picture came out. Without thinking, Twister added: Rivenge. Thought we could forgive him a spelling mistake.  
  
-Well? –Twister asked himself. And smiling, he answered: -Not too bad, eh? In his light thoughts he soon fell asleep, knowing that it was only the begging of his stretch.  
  
Sam was hurrying to the Rocket house for two reasons. First: Breezy got to be there today and he was waiting for it for almost four months. And second: Reggie's issue had been ready and such thing couldn't be postponed.  
  
Breezy was gone, Reggie also went out and Raymundo had gone working: visitors have already been waiting for him at the "Shore Shack."  
  
"Alone again."- Sam said to the air. Looking around, he went to the direction of the beach, thinking that Reggie couldn't help to keep her desire of surfing. The weather was perfect.  
  
-Do you know what's the worst thing that Twister's punished?- Otto asked, thrusting his board into sand.  
  
-That I have to spend all my time with you?- Reggie asked annoyed. Most of all she was interested where the Squid could possibly be. She considered that Twister deserved punishment. Besides, without his best friend, Otto showed up less. Habit!  
  
-Hey Sammy!- Squid turned around when he heard familiar voice.  
  
-Breezy! What an awesome surprise!  
  
-Have you seen Regg? I have good news for her.  
  
-I haven't seen her all morning. I think she's at the beach.  
  
-I've made a deal with Conroy.  
  
-About his strange dreams?  
  
-Reggie asked me to help. I've been talking to your friend for quite some time and then, finally he thought that a trip to the country would be the best way for him.  
  
Otto and Reggie appeared at the "Shore Shack."  
  
-Hello again, what's up with Conroy?  
  
-We decided to organize a summer camp in that place where that mysterious girl lives.  
  
-Ooo, that's so romantic...- Otto wanted to fell down literally, but then remembered his best bro wasn't here, so he could catch him.  
  
-I hope you'll support Mr. Blanc? He's going through hard times in his life...- Woman carefully mentioned, ignoring Otto.  
  
-What? We are going along with him?- the boy sounded terrified- What about Crazy Town?  
  
-I'll be whole month at the Ocean Shores, I'll take care of the park, trust me. –Breezy assured them.  
  
-I agree!- Reggie exclaimed.- We have to support him!  
  
-What am I going to do without Reggie, I'm going too.  
  
Otto remained silent.  
  
-Why are you so silent, Rocketboy?  
  
-I'm going, the question is: what are we going to do with Twister? He's got two more days of punishment and it happens that we should move out today.  
  
-He just got to talk seriously with his parents. Maybe they'll soft a little and cancel the punishment.  
  
-I'll go and tell him.- Otto sprang up from his chair and like the real rocket rushed to the Rodriguez house. He had already known how happy Twister would be.  
  
(A/N: Thanks everyone for reviews!) 


End file.
